


Stand-Off

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hadn't really thought about how Q would deal with this aspect of his pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand-Off

James Bond wasn't completely certain what he had been expecting to find in Q-branch when his sparring practise with Alec had been interrupted by a panting minion bringing the message that Bond was needed in Q-branch immediately. What he definitely wasn't expecting to see was what appeared to be a stand-off, with his seven and a half months pregnant husband on one side and the rest of Q-branch on the other. Clustered around the room were a few odd double-0's and field agents as well as Bill Tanner and Eve Moneypenny. Spotting Alec heading over to the latter two out of the corner of his eye, Bond gritted his teeth, squared his shoulders and headed towards his partner. As they noticed him approaching, the minions all stepped back with the exception of Q, who refused to stop her glaring match with her boss.

“Q, R, what seems to be the problem?”

He was immediately assailed by both of them talking loudly over each other until he was forced to hold up a hand to stop them, just knowing – even without seeing him – that Alec was pissing himself laughing, the traitorous bastard. He turned to Q first, knowing that it wasn't worth the grief he would get if he asked R first.

“Q?”

“R has cut me off. She won't let me have any more tea. And she's got all the rest of the minions obeying her. They're my minions, they should obey me.”

Bond's heart sank, even as he gestured for R to have her say. The tea thing had become a bone of contention between the two of them in the last few weeks.

“I've cut him off because he's already had six cups of tea today – his mug, not normal cups – and he isn't allowed anymore as per your instructions as well as the instructions from medical.”

“Fine. If you won't get me tea and the minions are being useless, someone else will. I'm sure Alec will be willing to get me a cup of tea. He'll get first dibs on the new modified Kalashnikov if he does.”

Hearing the rustle of clothing behind him that signalled that Alec was indeed going to get Q tea, tempted by the prospect of new weaponry, Bond raised his voice. “Alec, don't you dare otherwise I'll make what happened to you in Belgrade look like a hug and a kiss.”

All movement ceased and Bond couldn't help but smirk although the smirk disappeared when he turned back around and was faced with his distinctly unhappy looking husband. Q might resemble a rather disgruntled kitten when he was angry but Bond knew that looks were incredibly deceiving where Q was concerned and this didn't bode well for him. Deciding to pre-empt Q, Bond started talking

“Come on Q, don't look at me like that. You know why you can't drink too much tea, it's all for our pup. You know that. You can go back to drinking as much tea as you want, just a month and a half to go.” Bond winced as he realised that Q hadn't been at all placated. This wasn't going to be good.

“James Bond, don't you dare try and placate me. I know perfectly well how much tea I should be drinking but, while you may know my body intimately, I still know it better than you do and I will be absolutely fine with another cup of tea.”

“Q...”

“Don't you Q me, James Bond. Give me the tea and nobody will get hurt. You know that bad things happen if I don't get my tea. How do you feel about sleeping on the sofa, 007?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/213073.html)


End file.
